


Silly Little Boy

by wrenlans (honeyandjam)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Christian youth volunteer au?, Does that make sense?, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam/pseuds/wrenlans
Summary: Mark is straight.Probably.The 'probably' is all because of Yuta.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Silly Little Boy

Mark is straight. 

Probably 

Don't get him wrong, he's 100% supportive of the community, he just doesn't really know if he's a part of it. It's just something that's never really been on his mind. The way he sees it, he's got the rest of his hopefully long life to figure out if he's l, g, b, t, q or even plus. He's just ready to sail on by in life, letting the realizations come to him. 

Until now. Or more specifically, last week. When Nakamoto Yuta joined their ragtag team of youth camp counsellors. Yuta. Just thinking about his name gets Mark hot and bothered. In his 21 years of small-town life he's never seen a guy like that. That shock of platinum silver hair. That jawline that could cut through glass. And those eyes. God, Mark didn't even know you could do so much with just a pair of eyeballs. His heart leaps up to his throat whenever he remembers the first time Yuta directly talked to him. 

"Yo, do you have a pen I can use?" 

Mark trips over his one-word reply. "Y-y-yea-yes." His hands aren't shaking too much right? 

"Thanks cutie." and then Yuta freaking winks at him, teeth bared in an intense smile. 

_Cutie._ Was that a joke? Is this a cruel dream Mark is having? He spends the next few days trying to think about what that meant, and then trying to stop himself from thinking about it. He simultaneously dreads and anticipates the next youth barbecue, because all counsellors have to be present there, which means he's going to have to breathe the same air as Yuta again. He laments in the mirror over his nerdy black bob. He must've looked so lame to Yuta. Is that what cutie means these days? Lame? He looks over his baby face and spindly limbs and sadly agrees. In an act of desperation, he dyes a few patches blond, hoping that'll add even a tiny bit of edge to his chestnut looking head. 

"Mark! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up." His mom yells from downstairs. 

Giving himself one last look over, he rushes down, snatching up the car keys and giving his mom a quick hug goodbye. 

"Have fun M-" She suppresses it as best she can, but Mark can already see his mom's lips wriggling like a worm, trying to hold back a laugh. 

Oh nooooooo. He's screwed up the dye job%$&^%$&^%. It's already too late though. Mark yells in frustration and runs to the car, getting in and banging his head against the steering wheel. Out of the corner of his eye he spots his salvation. One of his stray baseball caps is sitting on the passenger's seat and he quickly jams it on his head, trying to hide all traces of his botched makeover. Some edge this turned out to be. 

It's with a heavy heart that he pulls up to the parking area, where Yuta is already helping Johnny and the other counsellors moving boxes of supplies from various vans. He pulls his cap down as much as he can and tries not to look at Yuta in any way possible. Ok, maybe just a peek. Yuta's hair isn't just platinum silver anymore. He's added soft, light purple highlights that float around his head. He looks like an angel, Mark internally sobs, overcome by Yuta's unparalleled beauty. He goes to pick up a box and because his clumsy ass just cannot stop embarrassing himself, he trips and falls over, right in front of Yuta. He's so mortified he wants to die. He just freezes there, on his hands and knees, trying not to look like even more of a fool than he already has in front of Yuta. Suddenly, he sees a curtain of light, lavender hair, followed by pale skin and a pair of sharp, strong eyes. Yuta kind of smiles at Mark, grabs his hand, and pulls him off the floor. 

"You ok?" 

"Haha yeah I mean when they said enjoy the last of Fall I didn't think this was what they meant."

What on earth is wrong with Mark's brain. Why are his vocal cords working? When will the ground open up and swallow him whole? 

Despite his cringe coma-inducing failure of a joke, that actually gets a snicker from Yuta. 

"Don't be such a silly little boy next time." 

Mark is still holding a box in front of him, and thank the Lord, Father and Holy Spirit because he immediately gets an all too familiar and gut-wrenching feeling. No way... This isn't real....This can't be happening.... He looks down, afraid of the worst and his brain almost explodes there and then. Instant throbbing boner. From Yuta calling him a silly little boy. Someone please put a bullet through Mark's head right now. 

He all but shoves the box into Johnny's arms, already turning away. "I'm really sorry I have to go to the bathroom right now." He rushes out to the bewildered Johnny, who just squints at him. 

Locking himself in the first cubicle he flings himself into, he looks down at his throbbing problem and claws at his scalp. This is so wrong. This is so unfair. What on earth is he supposed to do with this! Mark Jr has no business popping out at an event that's going to have kids! and parents of those kids! All because of Yuta. Yuta didn't even do anything, and he's got Mark acting up like a maniac. Mark quickly paces around the stall, weighing out his options. 

Ok option 1. Jack o- Oh god he can't even think it. He eyes the grimy stall filled with crudely etched phrases and foul stains with disgust and shoves that idea into oblivion. 

Option 2. Wait it out in the stall. It's not the best, but it's not the worst...He could say his stomach is acting up again, which Johnny knows all too well. Shit, but what if Yuta overhears. Sigh, another notch on the lame list for Mark...

Mark's gnashing his teeth together so violently he doesn't even notice the newcomer into the bathroom, who slyly enters the stall next to Mark and climbs up on the toilet seat, popping his head over the divider. 

"Hey you ok there? The bbq's starting in 10-"

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Oh my God, chill out, it's just me. Johnny told me to tell you the bbq's starting in 10 minutes." 

Of course it's him. Of course it's Yuta. And it's entirely too late to cover up his (thankfully softening up) boner, which Yuta eyes, grin spreading devilishly. 

"Wait no Yuta, I can explai-" 

"Explain what? That you're a filthy little boy who likes being talked down to?" 

Mark whimpers, and he can't tell if it's from arousal or from shame, but he does know that this is the last thing he wanted to happen. 

"You're so cute like that. Do you want me to help you out? Want me to do something about all that you have down there." Yuta coos, voice going dangerously low and loaded. 

Mark's_brain.exe is shutting down in 10, 9, 8, 7... Before he can even begin to wrap his head around what Yuta is saying, Yuta pulls a face. 

"Well that's gross, this is a Christian family event. There're kids here ya pervert." He sticks his tongue out at Mark, but his smirk is still firmly in place as he drops a piece of paper over Mark's head. 

The whole universe seems to revolve around Yuta because the paper lands perfectly on one of Mark's flailing hands. He stops panicking enough to recognize that it's a phone number. Yuta's phone number. 

"I'm free next week though, call me some time," Yuta says with another one of his electrifying winks and disappears from the stall, leaving Mark incredulous and on top of the world. 

Mark is straight huh? Guess there's only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> tyvm for reading! if this seemed very abrupt that's because it is. this was for a prompt thingo, but i am really attached to this idea so i may revisit it in the future.... who knows.....
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wrenlans)


End file.
